


Death in the Canyons

by GoobleGoble



Series: Monster [4]
Category: Red Canyon (2008)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Minor Character Death, Murder-Suicide, Original Character Death(s), Overdosing, Rough Sex, Suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-03-30 09:23:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3931561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoobleGoble/pseuds/GoobleGoble
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being married to a sex crazed serial kill is a like being married to the mob, only a whole lot more interesting. Continuation of the Mac and Lluvia story, their fifteen years of marriage and the end. There will be several character deaths.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter ended up being kind of "a day in the life" but there are three events I need to get to so the rest of the story will be more relevant.

If you asked her, Lluvia would have told you that her life was damn near perfect, sure she had to turn a blind eye to the looks of disgust and horror the women in  town gave her and sure sometimes her husband came home wearing differant clothes and there were small signs of violence on him, like blood  under the fingernails or a piece of gore in his hair, but if she ignored these things and just focused on her and Mac, then yes, life was damn near perfect.

  
Currently Lluvia was sitting on the living room couch lazily eating chips in her bra and underwear and watching a zombie show Mac loved, while the man himself tickled her feet lightly.

  
"I love it when they squish the heads like that, with their boots, you think zombie heads really squish like that?" Mac asked her with a mouth full of Doritos.

  
Lluvia scrunched up her nose, "I don't know, but all those people probably smell like shit, all that death."

  
"Eh, it's not that bad, you get use to it." Mac shrugged, "It never bothered me, really."

  
Lluvia ignored that, Mac usually didn't talk to her about that part of his life, he didn't like her getting involved but sometimes things slipped out when he wasn't paying attention and Lluvia learned it was better to ignore those times.

  
Mac had an irrational fear, he would never admit it was a fear but he never let her near the canyons or anything that happened there. Once he came home with a bit of skull on his pants and she had asked about it. She still wasn't sure why she asked because in all honesty she didn't want to know, but she had blurted out the questions, "What is that? How did that happen?"

  
Mac was in the process of undressing and was so bone tired he answered without thinking, "Eh, must've gotten some splatter when I hit his head with the bat, fuckers head split wide open." He let out a throaty laugh.

  
Lluvia stayed silent, swallowing deeply, she closed her eyes and forced down the nausea that was quickly overtaking her. Images of Mac beating a mans skull opened keep surfacing as she breathed through her nose. When Mac had touched her shoulder, she'd had the bad reflex of flinching, he didn't let her out of his sight for three weeks, he even followed her to the bathroom in the middle of the night. Once again his actions did not come across as desperate or pathetic but predatory he watched her for any sign of weakness.

  
It was times like this that she was of two minds, half of her demanding answers, pointing out that she was walking on egg shells for this crazy man, that she was his prisoner when you got right down to it and Lluvia what the hell is wrong with you that you're ok with that?

  
The other half of her rolled her eyes, Mac had given her his absolute devotion and all she had to do was turn a blind eye to his "business" and you weren't a prisoner if you WANTED to stay, Right? Besides for a lazy chick like herself Mac had given her a dream life. Sure they lived in a shack, but she had cable and food and a sweet car and she didn't have to work at some shit job and Mac didn't expect her to keep a pristine home (that was just something she did for herself), all Mac wanted was Sex, food and her devotion. If all that meant she had to deal with his paranoia and moods sometimes then that's what it meant. She was never leaving Mac.

  
She felt Mac's eyes on her as he realized what he'd just said, she ate another chip, "I'd probably be dead in a second, I can't run worth a shit." she changed the subject.

  
Mac turned back to the TV, "Naw, you wouldn't. I'd keep you alive." he light a cigarette and pointed it at the screen. "That's the kind of world I would thrive in." he smiled. "be even better than that faggot with the crossbow. You know Dave said that guy looks reminded him of me, almost beat his ass."

  
"nu-uh, " she shook her head, "he's too emo."

  
Mac snorted, "Emo, fucker does cry a lot. I sure as hell wouldn't be crying for Devon. He'd be the first fucker I killed."

  
"Mmmm," Lluvia answered. "Want another beer?" she got up and went to the kitchen when he nodded. Devon was another subject best avoided.

  
She walked back into the living room with two cold ones and was struck by the sight of Mac relaxed on the couch a big grin on his face as he watched the violence on screen.

Mac grinned now, a few years into their marriage and he laughed and smiled and Lluvia felt a swell of emotion, _I help make that possible, I make him happy_. Mac turned to look at her,

  
"What?"

  
"Nothing, I just love you."

  
Mac stared back at her for a bit, "Get over here you're missing the good parts."

  
He took the beer she offered him and wrapped her up in his arms, "I'm gonna fuck you raw after this." he whispered in her ear, then kissed the top of her head.

  
Lluvia smiled, that was Mac's I love you too.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mac goes shopping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this is taking so long to write. This chapter should have been longer but I'm cutting it in half because if I don't it will take even longer to get posted. There is a plot driving reason for this chapter I promise.

The years were passing so quickly, Lluvia had been his wife for a little over five years now, a fact that most of the town of Cainsville could not believe. His punk of a brother had even stopped making snide comments about Lluvia dumping him. It killed Devon everyday to see Mac happy. Mac looked over at his woman, Lluvia was laying down on the bed is sweats and a t-shirt of his. She was reading some book about vampires or zombies or some shit, he kept forgetting.

“What’s the name of that shit.” he asked her gesturing at the book in her hands.

“hmmm,” she answered absently, still engrossed in what she was reading.

“This shit,” he snatched it out of her hands, smirking at her scowl. “What’s the name of this shit.” he turned to the the title page. “Interview with a Vampire,” he snorted. “Why you like this crap?” 

She shrugged taking the book back from him. “I don’t know, it’s cool.” she flipped through the pages trying to find her spot again, but Mac snatched the book from her hands again.

“Who wrote this?”

“Anne Rice, now can I have it back or are you going to read it?”

Mac snorted, “Not fuckin’ likely.” he threw the book on their bedside table.

“It’s a whole series, at some point I’m going to have to go and find the other books.”

“mmm” the wheels in Mac’s brain began to turn. Lluvia's birthday would be coming up soon and the girl loved getting gifts and she always thanked him vigorously.

He dragged her down by the ankle and slid his body over hers. He buried his face in the crook of her neck inhaling deeply. She smelt of clove and spices, she was the only woman who ever smelled that way. All the other bitches he fucked covered themselves in fruity flowery scents but not his woman, she always smelled like Autumn. He licked up her neck slowly and nipped at her ear, grinning at the way she opened up her legs to him so quickly.

“So you wanna read or fuck?” he teased her.

“How ‘bout I do both.” she answered.

“What?” he leaned back to look at her confused.

“Sure, fuck me doggy and I can read and fuck.” she raised an eyebrow at him.

Mac scowled and sat up on his knees, she was suppose to be fucking ecstatic at his fucking her, not paying attention to some goddamn story.

Lluvia pulled her sweats off and and positioned herself on all fours in front of him, her round ass pushed up at him. Mac gripped her hips as she opened the book and placed it in front of herself. If she wanted to play this game he would play. He was going to fuck her so hard her eyes would cross and then they’d see how much reading she would get done.

Mac leaned down and let his tongue glide up between her cheeks, he noticed her grip the book a little tighter as he spread her open to taste her puckered pink hole.  
She loved this and her knew it. He shifted his face over to bite one of her big round ass cheeks, licking and sucking at the ample flesh as he pulled his cock out of his black sweats.

He was inside her with one quick thrust, “Oh fuck!” she squealed as he pulled out and thrust back in with all the force he could muster.

“What’s the matter? Can’t concentrate?” He set a punishing pace, yanking her back onto his throbbing member as he pushed forward. 

Lluvia never read a word once he started in on her, he watched as she gripped the book for dear life, whimpering and moaning his name until she desperately threw it aside, and began biting and clawing at the mattress as he fucked her senseless. It didn’t take long for her to shatter around him.

“I win.” he slapped her ass as he came down from his own orgasm.

“You win.” she smiled dragging him down onto the bed beside her.

 

********************************************

Mac walked into the bookstore a town away, slightly annoyed that he had to interact with people in this way to get Lluvia a gift. He gave her things all the time, for the past few years he stole things from the people he needed to get rid of, most of the time it was jewelry or cool gadgets he thought she would like, but actually walking into a store and purchasing something, well, this was a first.

He glanced around at the signs hanging from the ceiling all around the book shop, he spotted one labeled Fiction and figured books about vampires would be there. It didn’t take him long to find someone to help him. In the first row he walked into he found a young girl stocking some empty shelves.

“Hey,” he growled at her. “I need to find the rest of the books in this series . Where are they?”

The girl stiffened at the sound of his voice and slowly turned to face him. He watched as he eyes widened in shock and fear when she saw him. 

A low growl rumbled in his throat as he tried to place the girl. She was taller than Lluvia, maybe 5’5 with dirty blonde hair and big bright blue eyes, her features were unremarkable, being neither ugly or pretty, her eyes were the only interesting thing about her face. He let his eyes wander over her body, that two wasn’t bad or good. Her breast were average, being maybe a size b, possibly a c, he couldn’t see any cleavage with the modest navy t-shirt and grey hoodie she was wearing, her hips were narrow and her jeans were about two sizes too big.

“Mac.” she whispered her voice tight with panic.

“Do I know you?” he sneered. He couldn’t place the bitch. “Did you used to buy from me?”

The girl shook her head and took a stumbling step back, hitting her back on the book case she’d been stocking. She let out a small yelp at the contact and that triggered a thought in Mac’s brain.

“But your from Cainsville right?” he nodded not needing an answer from the wide eyed girl in front of him. “I can guess how you know me then.” he smiled coldly at her, letting his eyes rome over the girl again, her body still didn’t trigger off any memories of their encounter but he did notice a scar at her throat. She had been one of the countless women that had found themselves under Mac, satiating his sexual needs.

“I ain’t here for you bitch.” he took a step closer to her so that nobody could here his words. “How long ago did I have you?” he asked her curiously.

“S-s-s-seven, years. I was 16.” the girl stammered.

“Huh,” he still couldn’t remember, could be he never even really looked at the girl when he did it.

“I need these books, you help me get them and I’m outta here. Don’t need you anymore so don’t fuckin’ worry ‘bout that. Get the books and don’t make a scene and you don’t get yourself killed.” he lifted the paper he'd wrote the authors name and the series on and the girl took it with trembling hands. He noticed her glance at the ring on his finger but she was smart enough not to ask about it.

“There in the next row.” she pointed with a shaky finger.

“Show me.” he jerked his head.

The girl swallowed hard but screwed up her courage and scuttled to the next row, passing by him as quickly as she possibly could. He followed at a respectable distance, if he had to deal with this twitchy bitch for too long he was going to punch her on principle alone and this wasn’t Cainsville things could get messy.

“All of these are part of that series “The Vampire Chronicles”,” her voice was still trembling but she was visibly more relaxed now that they were in a row with a couple more people in it. “These other ones are the same author but witches instead of vampires, they crossover a little.” 

She glanced at him a little bit of curiosity in her eyes, stupid whore probably didn’t even believe he could read. “Get a box and ring all this shit up. I’m taking all of them.”

“Oh! Uh, Ok, yeah.” she stammered doing an odd sort of nod bow thing and ran off. He let out a snort and walked around looking through the shelves for nothing in particular, he found a book claiming to be the true story of "The Exorcist" and since he liked that movie he threw that into the box of books the skittish blonde brought to him. The look in her eyes seemed to say she found that book much more fitting for him and he took that as a good sign that he’d like it.

It didn’t take him long to pay and get the hell out of there. The girl hadn’t stopped shaking the entire time he was around her and it was grating on his nerves. As she had rung up his purchases and taken his money he noticed even more scars on the backs of her hands and around her wrists. He had done a number on her and he couldn’t even bring up a vague memory of the night. How many women did he haunt? How many woman had nightmares about him and he couldn’t even remember their faces? He walked out of the store and to his truck before he realized he hadn't bothered getting her name. He looked at his receipt - Cashier - Sara. Nope, still didn't ring a bell, he shook his head as he climbed in the truck. 

He glanced at the box sitting on his passengers seat, as he drove home. It didn't matter anymore what he had done. The girl at the store was already ruined, it didn't matter that he couldn't remember her, he remembered Lluvia and she wasn’t scared of him. All those woman he'd fucked and all the women he could have fucked should be building alters in her honor because as long as she was living, they were safe.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mac POV and a little Devon POV

He pulled up to the Luna Mesa around mid-day, Lluvia was supposed to meet him here at 1:oopm. He lifted the box of books out of the passengers seat and strolled up the the front door, pausing a second to take in the bright desert landscape. It was cooling down, soon the nights would be cold. Lluvia would have to wear more clothes to bed, he scowled, he’d have to buy more blankets, a promise he made himself every year and promptly forgot.

The Luna Mesa was nearly empty. Devon sat in his usual spot at the end of the bar, he grimaced at the sight of Mac and took a deep drink of his whiskey, swaying slightly on his stool.

Mac snorted at his drunk brother as his father walked over to him with a tired look on his face, he glanced at his younger son and shook his head sadly.

“Got something for me Mac?” his father asked curiously, peeking into the big box as Mac sat in his usual seat, around the corner of the bar and as far from his sorry drunk brother as possible.

“Nope, that’s for Lluvia, unless you into reading vampire bullshit and I don’t know about it.”

Walter gave a small laugh through his nose, picking up a book at random and reading the back cover. 

“Looks like your woman has a thing for killers.” he observed.

“huh,” Mac replied thoughtfully, “Never thought of that.”

“Yeah, sick bitch. Reggie is sweet, she’s innocent.” Devon sneered at him.

Mac laughed “Regina ain’t shit.” he slammed his hand on the bar top, leaning over to look Devon in the eye. “She don’t even know who the fuck she is, let alone what she likes.”

Walter shifted to put his body in the line of sight between Mac and Devon and shook his head at Mac.

“Always defending the weakling Dad.” Mac spat at his father.

“I’m not weak!” Devon stood up, stumbling towards Mac.

“No!” Mac stood up to meet his brother. “You drunk fuck, what are you gonna do?”

“Least I’m not a fuckin’ druggy.” Devon slurred at him, crashing into the bar as he tried to make his way across the room.

“Look at you! Fuckin’ pathetic. I get my shit done. What do you do Devon? You get wasted then go fuck a corpse.”

Devon’s eyes opened wide, “She’s not dead!”

“She’d fucking brain dead, all you’re doing is keeping that pussy warm. Regina died years ago, you fucking corpse fucker.”

“Enough!” Walter’s bat slammed on the bar top, his eyes shifting back and forth between his sons.

“Don’t worry Dad.” Mac sneered sarcastically. “I’m done.” he moved back to his bar stool, snatching a bottle of whiskey as he settled down to wait for Lluvia.

Devon didn’t move, he stared at Mac, eyes wide as he swayed drunkedly back and forth.

Walter moved around the bar and grabbed Devon’s upper arm. “Come on, sit down son.”

“Hey Mac.” Lluvia’s cheerful voice called from the front door, early as usual.

Devon froze in the act of sitting back down and whipped his head around to look at Mac’s wife.

Lluvia walked up to his brother and wrapped her arms around his neck, Mac gripped the woman’s wrist, lifting it up to his mouth and biting down on the soft inner skin enough to make the olive skinned woman wince.

“Got ya something.” he grinned at her and she smiled back.

“For my birthday!” She squealed causing a sharp pain to rip through his head. He let himself fall heavily into his stool, and tried to block out the sound of Mac’s wife gushing about how lucky she was to have her murdering psychopath for a husband.

His father Walter had left his side and was giving the stupid fat assed bitch a hug. Devon downed another glass of Whiskey. He needed something stronger if he was going to listen to this bullshit for the rest of his life.

He and Reggie were better. Regina was slim and fair and beautiful and she hated violence and better than that, she hated Mac.

“She’s not dead.” he grumbled to himself, ignoring the picture of Reggie staring at the ceiling with glassy unfocused yes in her skeletal face, that was the last thing he’d seen when he left their hotel room this morning.

Lluvia’s eyes were positively sparkling as she rummaged through the box Mac had given her.

“You gonna thank me proper.” Mac asked her standing up.

“Oh yes Mac!” she licked her full lips and hugged a book to her chest as she stared at his trashy brother hungrily.

“Order some food. I gotta go take a piss.” Mac slapped her ass and winked over as him before heading outside. Devon's lip curled at the gesture.

Lluvia took the slap with a smile before she looked over at him. “Hi Devon.”

“She’s not dead.” he answered her.

Lluvia scrunched her eyebrows in confusion and looked to his father for answers.

“Don’t ask.” Walter let out a breath and shook his head. “The usual?”

“Yes, thanks.” she gave Walter a small smile and sat down to wait for Mac on the far end of the bar.

Devon snorted, bitch acted like she was afraid of him when she was sleeping with a serial killing rapist. He slammed his glass down and stumbled out of the bar, not sparing Mac’s slut a glance as he passed by.

“Going to fuck your blow up doll.” Mac’s mocking voice followed him as he crossed the parking lot to get to his hotel room.

“She’s not dead.” he grumbled again to himself, and he would prove it, he was going to drag Reggie over to the Luna Mesa and spank her ass and have her kiss him and Mac and his bitch could choke on the sight, just like he’s had to do for the last five fucking years.

He fumbled with his keys until he finally got the door open, “Reggie! Reggie get up! We’re going out!”

Reggie stared blankly at the ceiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading guys. I'm going to try to post more regularly to finish this story up but I have two little ones and they are very demanding but I promise to try to get a chapter a week at least. :-)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is very unedited so please for give the typos. This is Walter's and Regina's POV

“Reggie!” Devon shook his sister, his lover, the entirety of his world for years and years.

“Reggie!”. She blinked, and he smirked in triumph.

“Get up. We’re going out.” he rummaged around the dirty clothes on the floor, trying to find anything that could pass as clean, for Reggie to wear.

“Devon?” Regina’s scratchy voice sounded confused and hollow.

“Get up!” her brother slurred at her.

_Up? Why would she get up?_ Regina blinked up at the ceiling. She couldn’t remember the last time she got up. Devon fucked her, over and over again, day or night, she couldn’t even remember the last time she showered or even ate. To be honest, she couldn’t remember the last time she wanted to shower or eat. _Couldn’t he just fuck her and let her go back to sleep?_

Devon let out a triumphant yell and held up a tank and short set.

“Put this on.” he threw the clothes on the bed next to her and walked over to the bathroom, crashing into furniture as he went.

Regina turned her head slowly to the side, it took so much effort that she was slightly dizzy, _how could she put those clothes on? Why would she put those clothes on?_ She closed her eyes and went back to sleep.

****************************

Walter could hear his eldest son taunting his youngest, not for the first time he wondered which decision was worse, letting Devon leave, or bringing him back. His youngest was sick, his entire family was sick, Mac being the sickest of them all, but Devon’s sickness made him weak. He sighed as he put the cheeseburgers he made for Mac and Lluvia in a to go box hoping his son would take the hint an leave before things got ugly again, but Mac was on a roll with Devon today, he wouldn’t let that go easily.

Walking back out to the bar he set the Styrofoam boxes in front of his son Mac and Lluvia. His daughter-in-law managed to pull out of their very heated kiss to turn and look at him, “Thanks Walter.” she smiled and stood up.

Mac reached out and grabbed her shoulder, sitting her back down roughly. “We eat here. It’s your birthday, we’re going to party.” he grinned as he took a swig out of a fresh whiskey bottle an winked at his father.

Walter shook his head again, it was going to be a long night.

Devon stomped into the bar dragging a rumpled vacant Reggie after him. The girl was little more than a blow up doll being dragged around by his inebriated son. He sat her down and ordered her a beer. Walter poured the girl a glass and set it in front of her, she didn’t move to take it, her eyes didn’t look up to his in acknowledgement, in fact, she didn’t even blink. Reggie stared straight ahead, her eyes fixated on her reflection in the mirror behind the bar. He wondered for a second if she was his, but pushed the thought away just as quickly. She wasn’t supposed to be his, her mother had said she wasn’t, and after all these years, he really hoped that she was right about Reggie’s real father.

“Looks like Devon brought himself a zombie for company.” Mac snickered.

Lluvia stared at the couple on the other side of the bar with a sick look on her face. Her eyes flicked over to his but looked away just as quickly.

Devon was parading their dirty little secret out for anyone to see. He walked over to his youngest son as he tried to get Reggie to drink, spilling half the contents of her beer on her chest. Reggie let the cold liquid dribble out of her mouth and down her chin.

“Son take her home.” Walter wasn’t asking, this was too much.

“No, she wanted to come out.” his son clumsily wiped at her mouth with a paper napkin, leaving little wet pieces of paper stuck to her pale lips.

“She doesn’t want anything son.” he saw the hurt and betrayal fill Devon eyes because he was agreeing with Mac.

“Here, this will be better.” Lluvia had walked over and was patting Reggie with a red bandanna that Walter had seen hanging from his eldest sons back pocket more than once.

“Don’t fuckin’ touch her.” Devon slapped the woman’s hand away.

In an instant, Mac had his brother bent over the bar a large strong hand wrapped around the back of Devon’s neck, Walter had forgotten how quick his son could be. He tried to hurry around the bar and was reminded just how much he had aged.

Mac slammed Devon’s face into the bar top twice before he was able to get to him and grab his arm.

“That’s enough!” Walter put himself between the two men. Mac sneered at his father and for a second Walter feared for his life.

“He didn’t hurt me.” Lluvia placed a small hand on his upper arm. “I’ve been manhandled much worse than that.” she let her hand travel to Mac’s chest as she stood between him and Walter. “He’s an amateur.” she whispered, low enough for only Mac and Walter to hear.

Mac’s chest heaved “Lluvia,” Mac’s voice was soft dangerous, his blue eyes bore into her brown ones and again Walter felt fear, only this time for Lluvia. Lluvia however smiled and slid her hands up Mac’s chest and around the back of his neck.

“I’m here with you, on my birthday, and I’m not drugged up. You win Mac.”

Devon growled behind him.

“Go sit down.” Mac licked his lips and jerked his head, it was a demand not a question and Walter was happy to see Lluvia obey without hesitation. She’d helped all she could, but she wasn’t risking her ass for Devon or Reggie. She was a good match for Mac.

Mac watched her sit down before looked back at Walter. He could see in his son’s eyes that Lluvia’s words had calmed the beast in him for the moment, his eyes were still dark and dangerous but there was also a spark of satisfaction in them.

“Touch her again and I’ll kill you.” he glared over Walter’s shoulder at Devon, before letting his eyes come back to his. Walter held his oldest son’s stare, “Daddy ain’t gonna help you next time.” Mac’s lip curled in disgust, “And neither will Lluvia.”

Devon mumbled something behind him and Walter fought the urge not to roll his eyes. Devon was a pathetic mess, his mother was most likely rolling in her grave.

“I’m gonna drink with my woman.” Mac yelled before strutting over to Lluvia, who beamed at him. “See if you can manage not to have yours piss on the floor little brother.” he let out a bark of a laugh as he grabbed a handful of his wife’s ass and nipping at her jaw line.

Walter let out a tired breath, Mac had a point, he wondered where he left the mop.

******************************

Reggie could hear them bickering and arguing, it was like they were underwater, she watched the moisture collect on the beer bottle in front of her. _Who was this woman that tried to clean her up?_ She could hear her talking to Mac, Mac called her his woman, _that couldn’t be right, Mac was death, Mac was pain_. She closed her eyes, she didn’t want to think about it, she wanted to sleep.

She’d just about drifted off when she felt Devon shake her again. He was yelling and screaming and dragging her out of the bar. She let herself be dragged off, it didn’t matter where she was, it was all the same, it was always Devon. Devon was everywhere.

“Holy shit!” Mac’s maniacal laugh reached her ears. “She really did piss herself!”

She tried to focus on the Man that started her on this nightmare but her gaze landed on the woman next to him “his woman”. She was not what Reggie was expecting. Her large almond shaped eyes were filled with sympathy and pity, she twitched forward almost as if she wanted to reach out to her and help. Reggie didn’t expect her to help, nobody could help anymore and if this woman belonged to Mac then she probably understood that. It didn’t surprise Regina when the woman stayed by Mac’s side.

Mac grinned at her as he slid an arm around the woman’s waist, letting his hand rest on her curvy hip, he leaned over and kissed the woman’s neck, right over a jagged red bite mark, Reggie and Devon were clearly forgotten as he brought the woman flush against his body. Mac may have forgotten them but Regina kept watching as she was being hauled out of the Luna Mesa. The woman liked it, she closed her eyes at his touch, she pressed her ample breasts against his chest. _The woman liked Mac?_  Reggie was confused.

“Stop staring at them.” Devon demanded pulling her out the door and toward their room.

“You want Mac now….Huh?” her brother shook her as he stripped her of her soiled clothing.

“I don’t want anything.” she managed to croak out. Devon pushed her onto the bed. She let herself fall however her body wanted, and she was asleep within seconds of hitting the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may rework this chapter and the chapter before, I didn't really get as deep with these five people as I wanted, or maybe I'll just add another chapter, not sure yet. Thank you for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Devon and Regina

Regina didn’t know how long she was out but when she awoke it was to Devon raging and tearing apart the room.

“Why were you looking at him?” Devon bent over her face, spittle spraying into her eye.  
“Why! You want him to fuck you again?! Want to chase after him like his little brown whore!?” Devon grabbed ahold of a lamp and threw it. “Mac can have a little harem of bitches.” he let himself fall onto the bed next to her. “I just want to love you.” he gathered her to him and she let herself, she didn’t have the strength to fight anymore. “Why don’t you let me love you?”

“It’s wrong Devon.” she sighed against his neck, “no amount of drugs and alcohol is ever going to make it right. It’s wrong. I love you, just not like that, never like that.” It was the most coherent thing she’d said in years. Something about seeing Mac, the monster of her nightmares, happy with a woman, it made her realize how disturbing her and Devon were. She hadn’t thought of it in ages, she’d let herself float away into oblivion but if Mac found happiness, then maybe she could have too, maybe Devon could have. The thought made her sad, the first real emotion she could remember having in a very long time.

“There’s no going back now.” Devon whispered pulling open his pants and positioning himself between her legs.

“No,” she agreed, “but we could end it.” she looked him in the eye and he froze.

“just one more time Reggie, please, just one more time. Love me.”

Regina gathered up all her energy and reached up to cup her brother’s cheek. “One more time and you promise to end it…for both of us.” Devon nodded.

“Then, I love you Devon.” she put her other arm around his neck as he slipped into her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and sweet...ok, well, sweet for Red Canyon....ok not sweet, sad, just sad and pathetic.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not edit this at all because it took way to long to get it out. I will come back and edit, if you see anything horribly wrong please let me know. Thanks for reading.

He blinked against the bright light of his phone as he tried to see who was calling in the middle of the night. Lluvia groaned in his arms,

“Who the fuck is that?” she complained as she snuggled up to his chest.

“Fuck me,” he rubbed his face, closed one eye and squinted at the little phone screen with he other one. “It’s Walter.”

“Jesus.” she huffed and rolled over, letting him sit up and answer the phone.

“Yeah,” Mac didn’t bother leaving the room, he arranged his pillows against the headboard and pulled the blankets down so he could see Lluvia’s ass as he spoke to his father.

“Mac,” Walter’s voice was strained.

Mac leaned over and grabbed himself a smoke from the side table. He lit it and took a drag, waiting for his father to continue. It took a minute before Walter spoke again.

“Devon and Reggie are dead.”

Mac took another drag of his cigarette, “Dead?” Lluvia sat up at the tone of his voice.

“OD'd, found them half an hour ago. Devon didn’t come in to the bar all day. I went to check……,” Walter let out a shuddering breath “they’ve been dead a few hours.”

Mac looked to Lluvia, her eyebrows were furled and he had no doubt she could hear Walter’s side of the conversation.

“What do you need me to do?” Mac didn’t bother pretending he was sad, in fact he wasn’t sure what he felt.

“I’ve got Dave cleaning up the room, you need to bury Regina, Devon reported her missing years ago, her case has gone cold. She can’t be found here.” he let out another long breath. “She’s not a job, somewhere nice, she could be….she might be mine.”

“And now you give a shit?” Mac shook his head at Lluvia, who was worrying her bottom lip.

“Not now, Mac.” his father’s weary voice answered him,” She’s dead….they both are. Put her somewhere respectful.”

“Respectful.” Mac snorted, “Sure dad.” he got up jerking his jeans on as he held the phone between his shoulder and cheek. “I’ll be there in half and hour.” he hung up the phone and threw it on the bed.

“How are you feeling?” Lluvia asked him softly.

“I don’t feel shit.” he answered her honestly, “I’m annoyed I gotta get up in the middle of the fuckin’ night and it’s to dig a goddamn grave, instead of fuck you silly.”

“I can go with you.”

“No, you can’t. She isn’t gonna be pretty after all this time.” he shook his head.

“I don’t have to see and I can be there when you take a break.”

He pulled on his shirt, “Yeah? You gonna help me unwind?”

She smiled and stood up, naked as the day she was born, “Don’t I always.” she winked as she bent over to pick up a pair of panties he’d nearly ripped off her earlier.

He licked his lips as he watched her shimmy into a black pair of leggings and throw on a tank top. “Sounds like a deal to me.” he slapped her ass and led her out of the room.

She followed rubbing her eyes and yawning. Mac stopped suddenly at the front door and she crashed into his back.

“Two rules Lluvia.” he turned to face her.

“Yes.”

“One - Stay in the truck, look out the front windshield and stay put.”

She nodded.

“Two - If we get stopped or someone starts asking questions you say nothing, you let me talk and say nothing, even if you get arrested. I’ll take care of you.”

She nodded again.

“Tell me you understand.”

“I understand.”

“You’ll do exactly what I say Lluvia. If you don’t…”

“Don’t worry Mac. I’ll do exactly what you say, no fight, no questions.”

“Good girl.” he lifted her chin with a calloused hand and bit her bottom lip lightly. “I’m gonna fuck your brains out later.”

Lluvia grinned.

 

XxxxxXxxxxX

 

Lluvia did as she was told. Mac backed his truck into the Luna Mesa’s small motel parking space and got out with a final warning.

“Look forward, don’t move until I come back.”

“Yes Mac.”

He stared at her for a little bit and then gave her a rare soft kiss on the mouth before getting out of the truck.

She stared straight ahead when she heard Walter and Dave’s voices mingling with Mac’s.

She stared straight ahead when she heard their voices raise as they argued with each other.

She stared straight ahead when she heard the sound of what could only be Reggie’s body being plunked down roughly in the back of the truck.

She stared straight ahead when Mac got in the truck and started up the engine and drove onto the road.

Neither Walter or Dave had tried to talk to her, and for that she was grateful.

It took fifteen minutes before Mac turned to her, “You don’t have to sit there like a statue.”

“You told me to look straight ahead, that’s what I’m doing.”

She heard Mac snicker, “That’s my girl.” he pulled her hair until she scooted next to him in the truck and put his arm around her.  
“I know when you’re serious Mac.” her voice just above a whisper, “this was serious.”

Mac did answer and she noticed he didn't take the usual turn off the road, the one that led to the cave, he drove on for another half hour. The area they stopped in looked much the same as everywhere else.

“She used to like coming here, for everything happened.” he put his hands through her hair, pulling it every once in a while. “found her once when I was lookin’ for more caves. It was before everything. I didn’t even try to fuck her, even then I thought she might be my sister.” He was staring absently outside the window. Lluvia stayed quiet unsure what was going through Mac’s mind.

“Never did a nice thing for that girl, all I did was ignore her, then that day I hurt her and made sure she stayed hurt.”

“You feel bad about it now.” Lluvia’s voice cracked.

“No,” he shook his head, “She was always fucked, having Devon as her brother, me as her brother, maybe, and Walter.” he laughed. “Girl never had a fucking chance, but that day I found her here was the only time I was kinda nice.”

“I’ll help you burry her if you want.”

Mac looked sideways at her, “You think I feel something don’t you?” he laughed again. “I don’t, except maybe like an itch has finally been scratched. Her and Devon, shouldn’t have ever been, their whole fucking life was pointless. Walter wanted her to be put in a respectful place she couldn’t been found. This is the only place I could think of. There’s a hole, right in those bushes there, can’t see the bottom, almost used it a couple a times but always found somewhere more convenient. Doubt she’ll ever be found and if she is, the coyotes would find her first, wouldn’t leave much to find.”

Lluvia closed her eyes, for a second it seemed he might have cared, but that had been shot to hell with his little speech.

“Would you do that to me?” Lluvia turn to look him in the eye. “If there was an accident or something, we got too rough and I died, would you let the coyotes have me?” she swallowed, scared of the answer.

Mac pushed her down roughly, he climbed on top of her and gripped her neck tightly, “You don’t get to fucking die until I tell you to. There will be no accidents.” He let his other hand roam over her ample curves. “I’ll eat you before I let the coyotes have a bite.” he pulled down her tank exposing her right breast. “I’ll eat every square inch of you.” he bit her nipple hard, making her arch up her back and groan.

Mac didn’t waste anytime pulling her legging down and releasing his rock hard cock from his jeans.

“Maybe I’ll just have you stuffed.” he grinned rubbing his dick on her slick entrance. “I’ll have you stuffed spread eagle, mouth open,” he thrust inside her, “So I could still fuck you whenever I want, then when I die, I’ll have them shove me up your ass and bury me that way.”

Lluvia groaned as he pounded into her, she believed him, everything he said sounded like something he would do, she got a flash of him over her body, devouring her insides like a zombie from his favorite show, or fucking her glassy eyed corpse as he whispered sweet sick nothings in her useless dead ear. 

It shouldn’t have turned her on as much as it did. She reached up and bit him hard, opening up the silvery scar on the side of his throat she’d mostly left alone. Mac waisted no time, reopening the jagged bite mark on her throat.

The sex was savage, Mac bit into her so deep she was sure he’d decided to devour her now, instead of waiting for her to die. His cock pounded into her so hard she felt like she might split open, her screams fell on deaf ears, but that was O.K., she’d asked for this, talking about her death, she knew how Mac reacted to her leaving, even if it was something she couldn’t control like death. Lluvia wasn’t ever allowed to leave. She was being punished for even thinking about it. It was a punishment she would gladly take, her eyes rolled to the back of her head as her climax hit her. 

Mac followed her soon after, roaring as he pinned her head to the truck seat painfully by the hair. His mouth was coated in her blood as he bent down and took her mouth in a fierce kiss.

“You die when I tell you too Lluvia.”

“Whatever you say Mac.” she panted.

“Good, let me get rid of this bitch, I’m fucking hungry.”

Lluvia nodded putting her clothes back on, “Clean your face before we go.” she let out a little huff of a laugh.

Mac gave her a deranged grin, “What,” he licked the blood off his lips. “I like this look.” He laughed, “Stay in the truck, I’ll be back in a few.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and sweet. I plan to wrap this up in three or four chapters.

The death of his son weighed heavily on Walter. Mac continued on as usual, taking care of business while Walter took care of Devon’s funeral arrangements. He had just come from meeting with the funeral director and sat at the bar to pour himself a drink when Mac walked in.

“Hey, Are we still sending Dave to New Mexico?” he asked reaching over the bar to grab two beers.

Walter didn’t answer, instead he poured himself another shot.

“Hey,” Mac snapped. “Are you going to answer me? Lluvia’s outside, it’s too damn hot to wait.”

“Don’t you give a fuck at all about your brother?”

“You want to tell me Devon was bawling his eyes out when I fell off that cliff.” Mac laughed in his father’s face. “That boy didn't even have a tear to spare for his girlfriend. I may be sick, but I’m not a damn hypocrite.” he grabbed the beers and headed out to the front door. “I’m sending Dave, you aren’t thinking clearly.”

“You don’t give a damn about anything but yourself.”

“Not true.” was Mac’s only reply as he walked out the door and across the dusty parking lot to his truck.

“Not true.” Walter murmured to himself. “No,” he saw his son hand Lluvia a beer, tapping the necks together in a toast and taking a swallow before engaging in a heated kiss, “No, not only yourself son. I guess I was wrong about that.” he turned away from the window and the kissing couple and began wiping down the counters of the bar only to get them dirty again with his falling tears. “Devon, I’m sorry.” he sniffed.

MMMMMMM

“How’s your dad?” Lluvia asked when they finally pulled apart and began the drive back home.

“Crying for his dead son.” Mac’s mouth tilted up in a half smile. It was no secret he was relieved over his brothers death.

“Are we going to the funeral?”

“No.”

“Wanna go away for the weekend?”

“What wanna see your family?”

“No, somewhere else, maybe a cabin somewhere. I hear Colorado is beautiful, we could get a cabin in the mountains, nice and secluded, spend the weekend just you and me.”

“I like it.” Mac gave her a devilish grin. “We could Celebrate.”

Lluvia didn’t exactly feel like they should celebrate but she wasn’t about to argue with Mac over it, he needed this.

“Sooooo,” she smiled at him. “I should start looking?” she asked hopefully.

“Hell yeah girl.” Mac was positively cheerful. “Let’s go on vacation.”

MMMMMMMMM

Mac and Lluvia were gone the day before the funeral. Walter supposed that was for the best. He was the only one at the funeral, Devon didn’t make friends in the business, he cut ties with his “father’s” family and his mother’s family. That left Walter on his own by his youngest son’s grave. 

He looked up and around, the day was warm and bright, not a cloud in the sky, he took that as a good sign, perhaps his son was at peace now.

“Looks like we got it wrong Devon. We loved the wrong women, you are dead and I will die alone.” he let out a deep breath. “I hope you are happy son.” he picked up a handful of dirt and dropped it with a thunk on the onyx coffin below. “Goodbye.”

He turned and walked back to his truck, back to his lonely life, back to his bar.


End file.
